


Past and Present and Future

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 06 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa Lisbon had always been troubled by the fact that she hadn't been Patrick Jane's first time after his late wife. But once he told her he loved her, she understood there was something so much better then being the first: it was being the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> ah, the things that come to mind while you are driving and stuck in traffic...

Once upon a time, Teresa Lisbon believed her love for Patrick Jane to be impossible and unrequired, a mere dream to both torture and fill her heart at night.And yet, despite this, even if she didn’t think he was hers to begin with… there were many things that disturbed her when it came to Jane and his relationships with women.

Actually, it wasn’t right- it was _one thing_ that disturbed her, even if many other subjects (and women and topics) fell under that particular umbrella. 

What troubled her, what kept her awake at night and made her teary, was knowing that she would have never been his first one- in any regard. 

She was annoyed with Sophie Miller, because despite believing Jane when he told her that nothing had ever happened between him and his doctor, she honestly believed that he, at least, had been attracted to her, the first woman after his late wife to awake in him sexual desire. 

She couldn’t stand the Black widow known as Erika Flynn; it wasn’t because Teresa envied her class or her beauty, nor because she left a trail of broken hearts whenever she walked, but because the first kiss he had given in many, many years,it had been for the short-haired brunette.

She hated from the bottom of her heart Lorelai martins, because for her Jane had broken his vow of celibacy, giving himself away to her, like it had meant nothing remaining pure until that moment, his chastity something that had helped him to remember any single emotion and feelinghe had felt the last time he had been with Angela. 

And yet… here she was now, many years (and many one night stands, and even one engagement) later, sharing a bed with him, knowing that she was loved and cherished not only as a partner or a friend, but a woman, a lover. 

And knowing that, listening to Jane opening his heart up to her, had made her realize something that had changed completely her outlook on their past (his in particular).

Maybe Sophie Miller had been the first woman he had felt attracted to.But She was the one he had fallen in love with.

Erika Flynn may have been able to steal a kiss from him- a trap on Jane’s part to talk the widow into trusting him- but she got a kiss first thing in the morning. And last thing at night. And many, many other times in between. 

Lorelai Martins had shared a bed with him- but for Jane it had been more or less work, and even if it wasn’t, it had been merely sex with the killer’s woman. The two of them, thought… even if sometimes they were extremely passionate (so much that they were almost kinky and dirty at times), even if they liked to test their boundaries in the bedroom department and sometimes they experimented with their bodies too… it was never just sex between them. it was always, always making love.

Besides, the first time Patrick Jane had kissed her in a TSA holding cell, Teresa Lisbon had realized something: it didn’t matter that she had never been his first at anything. What mattered was that she was going to be his last- the last woman he would love, kiss and make love to. Forever and ever. 


End file.
